Dis quelque chose
by Ruwa no Pen
Summary: Jess pense vivre un vie parfaitement normal. Cependant son entourage se comporte de plus en plus étrangement avec elle et son frère. Elle aurait sans doute préféré ne jamais savoir pourquoi. (hide)


**Nouvel OS au style assez différent de ce que je fais d'habitude. Ce n'est pas très joyeux j'en ai bien peur, mais j'avais quand même envie d'essayer. C'est bien la première fois que j'écris spontanément avec hide d'ailleurs.**

Dis quelque chose

Jess plissa ses yeux fermés lorsqu'un rayon de soleil qui s'était vicieusement glissé entre deux feuilles frappa son visage. Elle pencha la tête à droite, puis à gauche mais rien à faire, le jet de lumière l'atteignait toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'esprit ensommeillé de la jeune fille daigna fournir un peu plus d'effort pour qu'elle puisse se décaler et échapper à la trop puissante lumière du jour. La demoiselle se réfugia donc de nouveau à l'ombre, s'appuyant contre le tronc noueux de l'érable en tentant de trouver une position aussi confortable que celle qu'elle venait de délaisser.

Elle sombra dans une semi-léthargie accentuée par le calme environnant, la chaleur ambiante et surtout les légers bruits de la nature. Jess n'avait jamais aimé le silence, cette chose oppressante qui arrivait à en détendre certains mais qui ne faisait que l'angoisser, elle. Comment l'absence totale de bruit pouvait-elle être rassurante ? Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être seule au monde.

La jeune fille bailla bruyamment et un rire mutin résonna au-dessus d'elle, la faisant relever la tête pour aviser un garçon tranquillement assis sur une branche. Il la fixait de ses yeux malicieux, des cheveux roses ébouriffés encadrant son visage aux traits presque enfantins, une jambe se balançant distraitement dans le vide qui le séparait du sol. Se sachant repéré, il adopta une moue amusée avant de remarquer :

« T'as toujours l'air crevé, sœurette.

—C'est parce que tu m'épuises, Hide, répliqua Jess en lui tirant la langue.

—Dit celle qui vient toujours me chercher quand elle s'ennuie… soupira dramatiquement l'ainé avant de sauter agilement pour regagner la terre ferme. Allez viens, je meurs de faim ! » ajouta-t-il en prenant la direction de la maison.

Sa cadette s'empressa de le rejoindre et elle glissa sa main dans celle du rose pour le reste du trajet les menant à la demeure familiale. Cette dernière se dressait fièrement dans le paysage rural qui constituait les alentours, charmante tant par ses volets joliment peints ou par ses jardinières remplies de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes. La grande maison de campagne, chaleureuse et conviviale comme on pouvait l'imaginer.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la terrasse, leur mère sortit par la baie vitrée de la cuisine, tenant dans ses mains emmitouflées de gros gants une tarte encore fumante. L'odeur fit saliver Jess et les deux adolescents se précipitèrent vers le goûter qui leur était offert, s'installant d'un bond sur les chaises de jardin et tendant déjà la main pour se saisir d'une part. La lueur d'avidité qui brillait dans les yeux de son frère reflétait sans doute celle de la cadette et elle grimaça légèrement lorsqu'une petite tape résonna sur ses doigts déjà proches de la nourriture sucrée.

« Tu vas te brûler, Jessy. Attends que ça refroidisse. »

La demoiselle obéit à contrecœur et Hide fit de même, adoptant une mine boudeuse qui lui était propre et qui eut au moins le mérite de faire rire sa sœur.

« Je suis peut-être toujours épuisée mais toi tu es un affamé ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que le ventre du rose grondait pour confirmer ses dires.

—Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si les tartes de maman sont les meilleures du monde ? »

La congratulée revint à cet instant avec des assiettes et un couteau, et elle prit place entre ses enfants pour les servir sous leurs acclamations enthousiastes. Les parts furent englouties à une vitesse hallucinante, et alors que la plus jeune allait se plaindre qu'elle s'ennuyait, son frère s'enquit :

« On pourrait aller en ville cet aprèm non ? »

Jess jeta un coup d'œil à leur mère, en quête d'approbation, mais cette dernière était plongée dans un magazine féminin et ne fit même pas mine d'être attentive aux paroles de son fils. La cadette reprit, un peu plus fort :

« Maman, tu écoutes ?

—Écouter quoi ? fit l'interpelée en relevant enfin les yeux.

—Hide te demandait si on pouvait aller en ville. »

L'ainée tressaillit et esquissa un sourire désolé qui parut atrocement faux à sa fille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle notait ces grimaces parodiant des émotions que sa mère adoptait avec peu de naturel, il fallait l'avouer. La demoiselle ignorait la raison de ce comportement étrange mais cela n'avait rien de rassurant, au contraire. C'était comme si sa mère n'était plus vraiment sa mère, comme si un changement était survenu et que Jess en était écartée.

« Je t'emmènerai demain si tu veux. Tu sais bien que ta tante vient aujourd'hui, lui rappela sa génitrice. La voilà d'ailleurs. »

En effet, une voiture décapotable s'engageait dans l'allée de graviers, dérapant dans un crissement sonore avant de couper le moteur à un mètre à peine de la terrasse. Une femme à la chevelure blonde parfaitement brushinguée, au tailleur impeccable et aux talons démesurés s'avança jusqu'à eux en arborant un sublime sourire colgate. Elle avait l'air toute droit sortie d'une publicité et Hide souffla, admiratif :

« Toujours aussi classe ! »

Le sourire de leur tante s'élargit et tandis que le frère se précipitait, tout excité, vers la voiture dernier cri, la nouvelle arrivante embrassa affectueusement sa nièce. S'ensuivirent les incontournables discussions qu'avaient toujours les adultes, celles-là mêmes qui ennuyaient profondément les adolescents. Si bien que la jeune fille reporta son attention sur le rose qui venait de trouver des lunettes de soleil dans la boite à gants et qui faisait mine de se la péter au volant du cabriolet.

Jess avait toujours aimé le côté excentrique de Hide, celui qui lui remontait toujours le moral quand ça n'allait pas, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Étant petite il lui arrivait souvent de tomber et de s'écorcher, comme tous les enfants, et quand cela survenait son frère enchainait les grimaces improbables jusqu'à ce que les pleurs de sa cadette se transforment en rires. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, il avait toujours su la consoler et l'apaiser, tout comme elle le faisait de manière plus maladroite avec lui. Voir celui qu'on croyait indestructible pleurer n'était pas quelque chose d'évident et elle ne savait jamais quoi dire dans ces moments-là, aussi se contentait-elle de le prendre dans ses bras.

Son rôle d'ainé donnait beaucoup de responsabilités au rose mais il n'avait jamais voulu être un modèle pour sa sœur, au contraire, c'était même lui qui lui avait appris toutes les bêtises que l'on se doit de tester au moins une fois dans sa vie. De ce fait leur père lui avait souvent reproché d'être insouciant et irresponsable, mais Jess savait pertinemment que c'était faux. Hide savait aussi se montrer extrêmement protecteur, attentif et sincère. La plus jeune ne comptait plus les fois où il avait essuyé ses larmes et panser ses plaies, en grand frère attentionné qu'il était.

Elle rit plusieurs fois, interrompant la conversation de ses ainées alors que le rose prenait des poses de star pour l'amuser. Mais même cette activité avait ses limites et ils fuirent le sérieux des adultes pour gagner leur chambre et s'engouffrer dans leur esprit jeune et perpétuellement agité. Jess se jeta sur son ordinateur, choisit une playlist et monta le son à fond pour sauter, danser et se vider la tête. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait faire ça mais Hide la suivit avec enthousiasme, remuant en rythme et chantant –braillant ?- les paroles des chansons.

Les deux adolescents avaient cette particularité de savoir s'épuiser tous seuls, ce qui arrangeait sans doute bien leurs parents, ce qui arrangerait tous les parents du monde d'ailleurs. Ils finirent par s'affaler sur le lit de la cadette, rebondissant sur le matelas moelleux avant de se blottir l'un contre l'autre. Et avant même de s'en rendre compte ils s'endormirent ainsi, les mains entrelacées, front contre front. Cela avait toujours été un réflexe pour eux de chercher le contact de l'autre, même dans le sommeil, si bien qu'il leur arrivait encore souvent de dormir ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas jumeaux mais cela ne les avait jamais empêché d'être très fusionnels, ne se quittant presque jamais et partageant tout.

Jess se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, constatant vaguement que la soirée était bien entamée, alertée par des bruits en provenance du rez-de-chaussée. Elle cessa instinctivement de respirer, se demandant si ce n'étaient pas des cambrioleurs qui fouillaient l'étage du dessous. Son frère, lui, n'avait absolument pas réagi et continuait de souffler profondément, signe qu'il était toujours au pays des rêves. Doucement et silencieusement, la plus jeune se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, maudissant les faibles grincements du parquet. Une fois dans le couloir, plus proche de l'escalier, elle reconnut les voix de ses parents et soupira de soulagement.

Cependant elle les entendait trop bien pour qu'ils soient entrain de parler normalement et elle descendit quelques marches pour s'asseoir juste avant le premier tournant, se dissimulant ainsi si jamais ils venaient à passer dans le hall. Il était désormais clair que les deux adultes se disputaient et la jeune fille tendit l'oreille, essayant de comprendre de quoi il était question.

« Les médecins ont dit que cela prendrait du temps… disait son père.

—Ils ne servent à rien ceux-là ! s'exclamait sa mère d'un ton hystérique. Ça fait déjà trois mois et rien n'a changé ! Strictement rien tu m'entends ?!

—Calme-toi, chérie… tenta l'homme d'un ton apaisant.

—Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça fait toi ! Tu n'es jamais là ! Mais moi… moi… Je n'en peux plus… »

De profonds sanglots éclatèrent alors et Jess remonta sans signaler sa présence, se promettant d'en toucher un mot à Hide pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait ménager maman, qu'elle était sans doute malade et qu'il faudrait être sage quelques temps.

Ils appliquèrent cette règle dès le lendemain matin en entrant dans la cuisine, avisant la mine fatiguée de leur ainée et le petit-déjeuner déjà servi sur la table. Le rose déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue de sa mère sans que celle-ci ne réagisse et la cadette vint faire de même, s'installant juste à côté de sa génitrice qui lui replaça distraitement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Remarquant le bol de café rempli à ras-bord et d'où s'échappait une fumée vaporeuse, la demoiselle lança :

« Tu sais, on aurait pu le faire nous-mêmes. Si tu es fatiguée tu devrais retourner te coucher. On ne fera pas de bruit. »

L'adulte ne répondit pas, soupirant et esquissant un pâle sourire ressemblant trait pour trait à celui de la veille. Le rose mangeait bruyamment et sa sœur lui intima le silence d'un « chut » peu discret au moment où leur père entrait à son tour dans la pièce. Il observa sa fille d'un air étrange avant de sourire franchement lorsqu'elle lui fit un petit « coucou » de la main. Jess adorait les dimanches en famille et même si dans le cas présent sa mère plombait quelque peu l'ambiance, il était hors de question de ne pas en profiter. Les adolescents étaient peut-être en vacances mais leurs parents, eux, n'avaient pas cette chance. L'ainé semblait bien en avoir conscience puisqu'il proposa, une fois son repas terminé :

« Ça te tente un petit match de bad, Jessy ? On attache le filet entre les deux bouleaux et c'est parti !

—Ok, approuva l'intéressée.

—Trop bien ! s'extasia Hide. Je vais faire la pom-pom girl ! »

La cadette gloussa légèrement à cette idée et ils quittèrent leur tabouret pour aller se préparer, car jusqu'à preuve du contraire il ne serait pas pratique de faire du sport en pyjama. Ceci fait, le frère indiqua où étaient cachées les raquettes alors que sa sœur galérait pour les dénicher parmi le bordel qui régnait dans le garage. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent à l'air libre, le paternel leur fit de grands signes depuis le fin fond du terrain et les deux enfants s'empressèrent de le rejoindre. Leur mère s'était posée sur une chaise un peu plus loin, un jus de fruit trônant sur un petit plateau et un livre sur les genoux.

Le duel débuta dans la joie et la bonne humeur, sous une chaleur encore supportable et avec les encouragements du rose :

« Donnez-moi un J ! Donnez-moi un E !...

—T'es pas concentrée, Jessy ! s'amusa son père alors qu'elle partait une fois de plus récupérer le volant.

—Mais c'est lui qui me déconcentre, là ! » riposta-t-elle en pointant Hide du doigt.

L'ainé jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers sa femme qui s'était figée alors qu'elle portait son verre à ses lèvres. Elle le reposa finalement d'un geste calme avant de statuer :

« Ça suffit. »

Jess observa, intriguée, le spectacle de son paternel essayant de retenir sa mère qui s'avançait droit sur elle. Le visage de sa génitrice n'affichait aucune douceur, d'ailleurs il ne semblait pas savoir quelle expression il était sensé exprimer. Colère ? Tristesse ? Exaspération ? Pitié ? Tout se disputait sur les traits de l'épouse qui repoussa son mari pour empoigner les épaules de leur fille, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Elle serra si fort que l'adolescente en gémit de douleur, jetant un regard paniqué à son frère dans un appel à l'aide.

« Jessy, regarde-moi, ordonna sa mère.

—Tu me fais mal, chouina la plus jeune en tentant de se dégager.

—Chérie, intervint le père, les médecins ont dit-

—Je me fiche de ce qu'ils ont dit ! s'énerva-t-elle.

—Hide… pleura Jess alors que le rose approchait vivement pour éloigner leur ainée.

—Hide n'est pas là, Jessy ! » hurla la mère.

La jeune fille réussit enfin à reculer, hébétée, et ses yeux slalomèrent un instant entre ses parents et son frère. Son cerveau cherchait encore à assimiler la phrase qu'elle venait d'entendre mais rien à faire, elle ne pouvait pas l'intégrer. C'était stupide, s'il n'était pas là alors comment aurait-elle pu le voir, l'entendre, le toucher ? C'était totalement incohérent, peut-être faisait-elle un cauchemar.

« Mais vous êtes fous, souffla-t-elle. Il est juste là ! Vous le voyez bien ! s'exclama-t-elle en désignant l'adolescent à sa gauche.

—Hide est mort Jessy… murmura l'ainée.

—Tu mens ! Tu mens ! » nia la cadette, la gorge serrée.

Elle se tourna vers le rose, l'interrogeant du regard, se demandant pourquoi il ne réagissait pas, mais il semblait incapable du moindre geste, de la moindre parole. Perdu, il les observait tour à tour, la bouche entrouverte comme s'il voulait parler mais ne trouvait rien à dire.

« Défends-toi enfin ! s'écria sa sœur.

—Mon cœur, je t'en prie calme-toi, tenta son père. Il n'est là que dans ton esprit… »

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la ramener vers la maison mais elle se débattit violemment. Son esprit refusait d'accepter la réalité qu'on voulait lui imposer. C'était faux. C'était forcément faux. Désespérée par l'inanition de son frère, elle cria, enragée :

« Réagis ! Dis quelque chose ! »

Mais il resta planté là, au milieu du jardin, tandis qu'elle se faisait entrainer de force vers le cottage. Elle frappait, ruait sans faire attention à ce qu'elle heurtait, voulant juste s'échapper de cette étreinte qui l'éloignait du rose. Une douleur atroce la saisit, dans la tête, dans le ventre, dans la poitrine, la déchirant de l'intérieur alors qu'on le séparait de lui. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais le revoir et elle en suffoquait, elle en agonisait. Elle hurlait à s'en brûler la gorge, s'embrumant le cerveau en inspirant juste assez d'oxygène pour vider ses poumons et pouvoir hurler encore ce nom :

« Hide ! »

* * *

Drame à Campbell

La nuit dernière, aux alentours de 21h, la petite bourgade de Campbell connaît une tragédie qui marquera les esprits pour de longues années à venir. Un jeune homme a secouru sa jeune sœur cadette au péril de sa vie alors qu'elle allait se faire renverser par un chauffard. Ce dernier a immédiatement pris la fuite et la police le recherche activement, notamment grâce à l'aide de nombreux témoins ayant assisté à la scène et ayant fourni une description précise du véhicule et d'une partie de la plaque d'immatriculation.

Le déroulement de l'accident reste encore partiellement incomplet à l'heure actuelle, mais l'on sait déjà que la victime, un certain Hide Colins, serait morte en tentant de sauver sa sœur, Jessy Colins. Les deux adolescents sortaient en compagnie de leurs amis et la jeune Jess aurait devancé le groupe pour s'avancer la première sur le passage piéton à l'instant où le chauffard s'engageait dans le carrefour. Les témoins déclarent avoir vu le frère se précipiter pour écarter sa cadette alors que celle-ci s'était pétrifiée au milieu de la route. La demoiselle fut ainsi projetée au loin tandis que son ainé subissait le choc qui lui était initialement destiné. Décédé sur le coup, le jeune homme aurait fêté ses 18 ans à la fin de l'année.

Quant à la rescapée de ce drame, elle serait actuellement à l'hôpital suite à une violente crise d'angoisse et à un évanouissement causés par la perte de son frère. Bien sûr ses proches se relaient son chevet en attendant son réveil et se tiennent prêts à la soutenir dans cette dure épreuve.

Ellen Anderson, 3 mai, Daily News


End file.
